The Little Baby
by BaileyRW
Summary: Conan hit's his head so hard he ends up forgetting everything about his life, he appears to be 5 but acts as if he's 1-2. Rachel ends up adopting him and try's teaching him everything, as his memory's slowly returns and he remember's he's previous life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a request, now I'm doing a Detective Conan story, but I bet you already know that, since your reading it, lol. **

**Conan: I hope this is good!**

**Don't worry, it will be, it will be super cute and adorable to!**

**Conan: Well, alright, start the story, I'm reading it.**

_I see everything in darkness, I'm falling and falling into a never ending black hole, I need to catch those criminals in black. I can't move, my body's on fire, are they burning me or is something else happening. I feel like screaming but I can't, my bone's are melting. Rachel... I need help... someone, please take me out of th-_

I wake up in a room with a few other kids in it, then someone comes in, "Time for a diaper check," They say stupidly as if I can't understand them unless they talk like that.

"Sut Up," I say childishly.

"That's not nice, if you say that again, you might need a time out!" She says and I just stop saying anything as she changes my diaper.

After breakfast, parents keep coming in and out but, when they leave they take one of the kids with them. Is this a lost and found or something? I wonder then a young girl, very pretty comes in and she looks around for a kid, of course. But she's different, I can see, she doesn't have someone else with her, suddenly a name comes to mind when she steps over to me while I'm playing with my blocks, I spell out the name R-A-C-H-E-L before I say it, "Watil," she looks surprised.

"How do you know my name?" She asks, but she doesn't talk in that annoying baby voice.

"Watil," I say again, I don't know why but, I like her.

"I think I want this kid," She says to the lady that changed my diaper.

"Yes, well, the guards at the amusement park found him, he appears to be 5 but he can't seem to say even the simplest word correctly," She say's and I glare at her, she sounds like she's making fun of me, maybe she's not, That's just the way I see it, "We don't know if he has parents but, no one has turned up that know's him,"

"How mean! How can you just leave a sweet little kid all alone and not get worried, doesn't he remember who his parents are?" Rachel asks

"No, when they found him he had a big bump on his head and they asked him some questions about what happened and he couldn't answer anything," She say's to Rachel and Rachel looks at me sadly.

"I'll take him! At least until his parents turn up," She says and Rachel comes and picks me up and we go in a room and she signs some papers, "What's his name?" She asks but the lady just shrugs, "Don't tell me he doesn't know his name?" She says.

I look down in shame, 'I don't even know my name' I think sadly to myself. I look at the papers and she put two name's on there already someone named Jimmy under what say's father, and Rachel under mother, I look at some books in the bookcase and climb off Rachel's lap, "Conan!" I say pointing at the book.

"Conan?" Rachel asks, "Do you like that name?" I nod my head in response, "Alright then, you'll be known as Conan!" She say's and finishes filling out the paper.

"Alright, I'll come to check on you in a month," The lady announced.

"Okay," She smiles and puts me in the car, I just sit down, "Aren't you gonna put on your seat belt?" She asks, I just give a confused look, "Oh, you forgot didn't you," She says and put it on for me and sits in front of me with a big wheel in front of her.

"Who was dat guy?" I ask.

"What?"

"Y'know, dat guy's name on da papor!" I say more specifically.

"Oh him," She says in disgust, "He's supposed to be your new dad, but he ran off and disappeared when we went to the amusement park,"

"Oh, so he's wike yowr boy fwiend,"

I can tell she's blushing a little bit, "Yeah, kind of," I just look out the window and wait for us to get to the house, when we got there she said, "This is your new house, Conan!" She said and when I looked at it, I somehow recognized it.

Then my head started hurting a whole lot right where that one lady said I got a bump, "OW!" I shout clutching my head.

"Are you okay, Conan?" She say's and undoes my seat belt and scoops me up in her arms, "Let's get you some aspirin!" she said and rushed me in the house and opened the medicine cabinet, the she got some medicine and had me drink it down in one gulp.

"I think it wen away now," I said sitting down on the floor.

"The medicine can't work that fast," She said confused.

"It did fow me," I said now beginning to laugh, then my stomach growled, "I dik I'm hungey,"

"Yeah, let's go," Rachel said and led me to the kitchen.

Then an older man cam in the kitchen, "What are we having today?" This older man said.

"Soup," Rachel responded, "By the way, Conan, this is your new Grandpa," She said.

"I didn't know you guy's where serious about getting a kid," Grandpa said, "By the way, where is Jimmy,"

"I don't know dad, he ran off again," Rachel said, even I could tell she was mad.

**A/N: I know, this chapter was short, but the next chapter's will be longer, I promise! I just have a little more planning to do and stuff to continue with this, but I wanted to get your opinion's on how this first chapter went. I hope I made it to your likings, especially the one who asked me to make this story, babynaruto1 on deviantart[dot]com. Hope you like!**

**Conan: I don't know, you made me act like a toddler. I don't think I like it, it seems kind of degrading.**

Yeah, well, that's just the way you are :P

Conan: Hey, I'm not degrading.

Well, me and babynaruto1 like to make you degrading so there! :P HA HA!  



	2. Chapter 2

**The little baby**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rose: So... Conan... Did you like the first chapter?**

**Conan: It was pretty degrading on my part, I mean C'mon, you made me wear diapers!**

**Rose: LOL! That was my favorite part!**

**Conan: Anyway, Rose does not own Detective Conan or Case Closed or whatever you call it. How come my show has two different names for it, but everything else only has one name?**

**Rose: Because your special! Now on wid da stowy! Hee Iwm Tawking wike a baby in onwer of Conen!**

**Conan: STOP IT!  
**

**Rose: hee hee No way wittle baby!**

The next day Conan woke up bright and early and stretched his little arms in the air, "Mornwn," He said and crawled out of bed and walked over to the kitchen to see Rachel cooking breakfast, "Hi, mummy," Conan said cutely and yawned.

"It's just your first day and you can certainly get around the house well on your own," Rachel said.

"I guwse I got uset to it fawst," Conan said in his cute little baby talk.

"I think you need a diaper," Rachel said and picked him up and turned off the stove and put him down on the changing table, she carefully removed his diaper, "EW!" She said plugging her nose and grabbed some wipes.

"Mum?" Conan asked, while she wiped his butt, "Whewe's da guy dat's supowst to be daddy?"

Once Rachel finished changing him she set him down, "I don't know Conan," She said sadly and Conan started to look sad for her, Once Rachel noticed she smiled at him and said, "He disappears a lot though, and he always comes back, he has important work y'know,"

"Okay," He said, he hopped off the counter and walked hand in hand to the kitchen with Rachel, "What kind of wowk dos he doo?"

"Well..." Rachel said trying to find the right words that he would understand and that wouldn't scare him, "He solve's mysteries by looking for clues," She said hoping he understood. That only led to another head ache, Conan started grabbing onto his head tightly, "Are you okay, hun?" She said kneeling down to his hight and taking his putting her hand on his head. Conan started blushing for some reason that he didn't even understand, but he just smiled at her, "Well, you seem fine you don't have a fever," She said and got a wet rag and wrapped it around his head, "Does that help?"

"Y-yeah," He said sounding exactly like Jimmy.

"What?" She said confused, looking back to see if Jimmy was there at the doorway or something.

"What?" Conan asked back in his baby voice.

"Uh, n-nothing sweety, I just thought I heard something," Rachel replied serving the food to her, her father, and Conan of course. Conan just went out to play with toy's. Rachel and her dad sat eating breakfast, "CONAN! TIME TO EAT!" she yelled for him.

"Okaw," He said in his cute baby voice, and walked over there then saw a piece of green paper on the floor under the table, he then crawled under there and grabbed it, "Hey, I dink I foud somding," He said.

Rachel's dad looked under and kicked the kid, "Don't touch my money brat!" He said and picked up the green paper.

Conan had tears in his eyes and sat down at the table, "It was on da floor," He said as a few tears escaped, "You shoud be mor carful with dat stuff if u wan it so bad," Conan said.

"You shut up kid!" He said to him rudely and hit the back of his head.

"Dad!" Rachel yelled, "His head is very sensitive right now," Rachel said and slapped her dad's head.

"Ow," He complained but soon got back to his food as Conan also began eating as well.

After they all ate Rachel did the dishes and picked up Conan, "I'm gonna go to work now and drop Conan off at day care, try to find a job, y'know Jimmy doesn't like you staying here," She said and went out the door as her dad started mumbling in hate at Jimmy. She bumped into docter Agasa. "Oh, nice to see you," Rachel said and shook his hand.

"Hi Doc," Conan said.

"This kid reminds me a lot of Jimmy, I didn't know you were serious about adopting," Agasa said.

"Well yeah, since we can't have one of our own," She said kind of sadly, but quickly cheered up, "But this kid is SO cute," She said cuddling with him.

"Yeah I wuv my new mummy doctew Agasa," Conan said and both of them looked at him strange.

"How do you know his name, Conan?" Rachel asked.

"Um..." He started thinking hard, "I don't know!" He started laughing.

"Well, I gotta go," she told .

"Well, good bye, and if I hear anything about Jimmy I'll tell you," He said.

"Okay," She soon unlocked the car and buckled Conan up in the high chair and sat inside the driver's seat while thinking about how Conan new Dr. Agasa's name and went off toward the day care. They soon got there and she went inside with Conan and dropped him off and said goodbye, Conan imediatlly started playing with some toys he saw.

**A/N: So what do you think of chapter 2, I didn't get any reviews yet and I need something to know you guys like the story, so c'mon click that button and say something, ANYTHING!**

**Conan: Yeah, and if you don't I'll have to find another story to interrupt and give my oppinion too.**

**Rose: So bye! and review! I know where you live!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Baby**

**Chapter 3:**

**Conan: Well, Rose does not own Detective Conan or Case Closed or whatever, why would you even think she does? She would have to be smart to come up with all those cases.**

**Rose: HEY! I am to smart!**

**Conan: *Holds up undone homework*Then do your homework!**

**Rose: I'll get to it later -_- Jeez, you act like my mom,**

**Conan: Well, apparently you need a mom around to tell you to do your homework**

**Rose: You sush or I'll get Vegeta on you**

**Conan: Who?**

**Rose: You don't wanna know!**

**Conan: Okaaaay...**

**Rose: Enjoy the story, that I finally submitted after all this time!**

Conan sat in the daycare playing with the blocks and he unconsciously spelled something with the blocks.

Just then a little girl came up and looked at the blocks that read, 'I am Jimmy' She giggled a little and he looked at her, "So your names Jimmy then,"

"Uh.. no, I'm Conan," Conan responded clueless.

"Then why did you spell I am Jimmy with the blocks," She asked.

"Um..." He began thinking then scratched his head, "I don't know,"

She just giggled again, "You're weird, by the way, I'm Amy,"

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Conan said and messed up his neatly spelled blocks so no one thought he was this Jimmy guy.

"What are you doing talking to him, Amy?" The biggest kid in the daycare said.

"Just talking to the new kid, by the way, Conan, this is Goerge and that's Mitch," She said pointing to the skinnier kid with glasses standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Conan," Mitch said politely.

"You too,"

"Yeah, nice to meet ya, now Amy, are we going to try to solve the mystery or what?" Goerge asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah, hey! Conan, why don't you help us!" She said and grabbed Conan, " We're trying to solve who stole Jake's teddy bear.

"Okay," Conan said, blushing because he was getting pulled around by a girl.

"Everyone, line up against the wall," Goerge commanded, and everyone did as he said. Mitch and Goerge began pacing back and forth in front of the children, as guards.

"What was Jake doin when his teddy bear got stoled," Conan asked.

Jake then stepped up, "I was sitting here playing with the blocks and then I got up to use the restroom, I guess I left my teddy here at the time," Jake said.

Goerge stood in front of him, "Everyone here says that you never left the playground," Goerge said.

"Wait if your here who is that guy," Conan asked Jake, ignoring Goerge for the moment.

"Oh, that's my twin brother Jack, we don't get along very well though," Jake responded.

"I see, well you were stacking the block when you were here, right?" Jake nodded, "But the blocks aren't stacked, Jack can I talk to you?" Conan asked.

"Sure," Jack responded and sat with Conan as Goerge and Mitch were baffled as you how he noticed that.

"Now, Jack," Conan said when the sat down far enough away from the others, "Where were at the time of the crime?"

"Me? I was playing tag with my friends," Jack responded.

"You and your brother never play together,"

"No, we usually never even talk together, we just sort of mind out own business," Jack said.

"Okay," Conan said, "Can you point out who you were playing with," Conan asked and they walked back over to the others,"

"I was playing with those 3," Jack said pointing to them.

"Did Jack ever leave when he was playing tag," Conan asked.

"No..." They all said in thought, "Wait, before we started playing he did leave to use the restroom, but he came back like 1 minute after,"

"I see," Conan said, then Conan said, "Isn't there someone missing Goerge," Conan asked as he scanned down the row of children.

"Oh, one of them had to take a potty break," Goerge said simply.

"The bathroom," Conan said and rushed down to the bathroom and was checking all the stalls and bumped into another kid that was just a tad smaller then Goerge. "HEY! You were the one who took the toy didn't you!" Conan accused.

"Do you have any proof? Cause no one's gonna believe you," He mocked and went out the door.

"I'll get evidence," Conan said, and began searching the bathroom. Then he came across a teddy bear stuck in the toilet, as if someone tried to flush it down. Conan called anyone to the room and everyone saw the bear.

"JOHN!" Jake called about to rush up but Conan stopped him, and shook his head.

"This is a murder scene now, don't touch anything," Conan said to him calmly but commanding, the boy did nothing but stand back and sulk for the loss of his close friend John the teddy bear. Conan walked forward and checked looked for any clues he could find, "Do you have any enemies Jake?"

"Not that I know off," Jake responded.

"He keeps to himself and his stupid teddy bear most of the time," his twin Jack said coldly.

"mm hmm," Conan mumbled looking around, he then noticed a sticker on the floor that said Paul, "Who's paul?" Conan asked, picking up the sticker.

"That would be me," Paul said, the boy that was almost as big as Goerge said.

"Let me see that!" Goerge demanded and took it from him, "So it was you, I shouldda known, Paul!" Goerge said.

"Wait, don't accuse him yet," Conan stepped in front of Goerge, Mitch and Amy standing behind him, getting into the suspense, "There is also a pencil on the floor over there," Conan pointed at it.

"So? What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"Obviously, the person who did it, is framing Paul, so the culprit is someone who's name tag is missing," Mitch said smartly, as to show of for Amy. Goerge began to get jealous but did nothing to show it.

"Correct, but this is just a assumption," Conan said, "Because Paul's name tag is in fact missing along with Jake's own brother, Jack." Conan said, Conan sat down on the floor and closed his eyes in thought.

"Well, It was obviously Jack! He got irritated with his brother and got rid of his favorite toy," Goerge said irritated that Conan was taking so much time.

"Yeah, I agree with Goerge," Mitch responded, with Amy nodding along.

"I got it!" Conan said and everyone looked at him, waiting for his hypothesis, "It's all very simple..." He began his Detective skills kicking in, from his past life.

**Rose: Well, I think that's enough,**

**Conan: It was just getting to the good part were I solve the mystery!**

**Rose: Exactly!**

**Conan: You love to leave the audience hanging don't you, -_-' **

**Rose: YEP! ^_^**

**Conan: Anyway, don't forget to review... and tell Rose how pissed you are at her for stopping the story so soon!**

**Rose: Jerk.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's all very simple..." Conan began with his conclusion, pausing for a moment to heighten the suspense.

"Hurry up and tell us DUMMY!" Goerge says getting annoyed and bonking his head, "It's almost time for our parents to pick us up!"

"Well, I believe it was in fact... PAUL!" Conan said.

"But you said it wasn't!" Goerge accused.

"I never said it defiantly wasn't I said there was a chance it wasn't, just let me explain, Paul obviously got mad at Jack because he couldn't play tag with them, I remember seeing him walk away from Jack and his friends all mad, So he wanted to frame him and make it look like he did it. So then he took his name tag and took of his to, but his on top and pencil so it looked like Jack tried to frame him, but he was actually framing Jack." Conan concluded smartly just like Jimmy, "Let me see that, I'll prove it," He said and took the sticker, then he ripped off a stick showing it was to stickers one said Jack and the other said. Paul.

"Wow, you were right," Amy, Mitch, and Goerge all looked in amazement as Conan nodded his head, full of pride.

"Time to go kids, why are you all in t- Aw," She said seeing the poor little teddy, "Let me get that and clean it up, Jake," She remembered who's it was, and picked up the little bear after getting past Conan and his friends, "Now all of you get out there, your parents are waiting," All the children got out to the main room and Conan ran to Rachel.

"Guess what!" Conan yelled sounding kind of like Jimmy after he would solve a case.

"What is it, Conan?" She laughed as they went out of the building.

"I solved a murder case!" He yelled to her, Rachel froze in her tracks. "Well, I guess it wasn't a real murder case, it was just a teddy bear, but it almost got flushed down the toilet," He decided not noticing her freeze and relax.

"Well, we better get going," Rachel said and we went back to our house and I saw my grandpa sitting on the couch looking at the T.V broadcast.

"_The last place the famous detective, Jimmy was seen was at the amusement park with his fianca, and not even she knows where to find him. He's just up and disappeared, somewhere. Did you see that cute little boy? I hear it's he's and Rachel's new son, to bad he can't meet him," _The T.V announcer's switched off every sentence and Conan's head started to hurt again.

"You okay Conan," Rachel asked in concern as his grandpa also turned around to look at him but quickly scoffed and looked back to the T.V.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Conan said completely dropping the baby talk, "I have to use the bathroom," He said and walked off to go potty.

"I thought he wasn't potty trained," Rachel said in confusion, remembering this morning, "Anyway, dad, did you find a job,"

"Yeah, there's a case for me to solve now that, that boy is gone," He said in hate at the mention of Jimmy, "In fact I better go now,"

"I wanna go! I solved a murder case at school! I could help!" Conan yelled running in the room and zipping his pants up on the way.

"This job isn't for kids," He stated and went out the door and called for a cab.

"It's very dangerous Conan, and there's all kinds of dangerous bad guys," Rachel said trying to talk him out of wanting to go.

"Then you can stay!" Conan said and ran into the cab, Rachel barely able to make it in the cab to go.

" What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you Grandpa!" Conan said, "Glad you decided to come, Rachel!" He smiled Jimmy's smile.

**A/N: That's all for now, I'm tired, I know it's kind of short but, this is just me getting back into my writing. My internet go shut off for a LONG time, but we finally got it back, so I'm trying to get back into my writer life! I'll try my best to get into LONG CHAPTERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry to say that, I'm just not feeling as in to this story as I was before, and at this point It's just gonna be the same as the TV show, so I don't really feel the need to recap it... I'm just not feeling it anymore... sorry, ...**

**Please forgive me, if you were really into it, or getting into it... This story's just not so much me anymore, and if I continued it at this point I think it would end up being really stupid, I know it's a short story... SUPER SHORT, shorter than I expected, but if I ever feel into this again, I might continue it... right now I'm just not feelin' it... sorry... again...**

**From your loving author,**

**Rosefairy0**


End file.
